


Icarus Kissed the Sun

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Empath, Empath Yuno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Yuno is an empath. Asta is simultaneously the loudest person and the calmest company Yuno knows.





	Icarus Kissed the Sun

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for the [@yunoasuweek](https://tmblr.co/mDZC7KFUmIagacShEla-y3g) ! Thank you, Rubyleaf, for organising this fun event! This particular fic was written for _Day 1 (Sunday, March 17):_   **Childhood/Firsts**

Asta is simultaneously the loudest person, and the calmest company Yuno knows and has been ever since they were little.

The world is so terribly loud, a cacophony of red, red, blue, green, violet, yellow, mint, mint, purple. It bleeds out of people’s skin and hurts Yuno’s heart and hands. It makes him cry- blue, blue, blue, blue desperation and sadness for all the hurt in the world.

It chokes him up, it boxes him in, it makes him sob and cry from everything.

It’s only when he burrows into Asta’s side that they are silenced. Night or day, it doesn’t matter, feelings are there _always_ and adults _never_ sleep. But Yuno does, despite Asta’s loud snoring, despite the breathing of the other children, because Asta’s feelings are larger than life, even in his dreams.

And larger than life, surprisingly, is far easier to deal with than the cacophony of feelings that attacked him at every turn when not in Asta’s vicinity.

The emotions of others are overwhelming and he can’t deal with them. Some emotions even frighten him- like the men licking their lips at the serving girls in the tavern. The unbridled… Greediness? No, greed is safe. This feeling- it’s not.

It is red, but not the red of love. It is festering and uncaring, and it feels like vomit orange.

He shudders, runs back to Asta, who is already holding out his hand, waiting on Yuno. With a trembling lip, he hides behind the ash blond. At least this way Sister Lily won’t see his tears- because when she does it’s _awful._ She gets so sad and concerned (blue, blue, orange, navy bleeding across the canvas of God), and Yuno doesn’t want her to feel hurt.

People think Asta is noisy, but Yuno, in truth, is the loud one. He bleeds emotions.

* * *

For most of his youth, Yuno cried endlessly. The emotions of others overwhelming him.

But Asta- Asta’s presence was a blessing. His aura big, emotions so, so strong. Larger than life- only one influence where there where thousands normally. It is no wonder then, that he used to hide behind him.

It is their declaration of rivalry that makes him realize they can’t go on like this. His dependence on Asta is crippling- so they go their separate ways, training.

But still, Asta is always somewhere in the vicinity- close by enough that his presence is a comfort to Yuno.

The city is almost too much to bear, and Yuno longs for the quiet familiarity of the church. Because sure, the church had quite a few people in close quarters, but it was still the countryside. It was _nothing_ compared to just how many people were around here in the city. The cacophony was so utterly loud it felt as if he were surrounded by a typhoon of sound. Or well, feelings.

But Yuno’s no longer a child. He must deal with this, no matter how being alone out here is a shock.

* * *

He screams, because he is not alone, because he never has been, because he has been _blind_ : ‘’You’re my rival!’’

And Asta…

Yuno’s breath hitches as Asta shines like the _sun._ This, this must be what God felt like when he declared ‘’Let there be light,’’ and Light appeared.

Just a little later, he feels like Icarus, flying too close to the sun, wax wings melting, but God, Asta is beautiful.

Yuno might just be in love. His heart has been bleeding red at Asta for years at this point. And Yuno _knows_ Asta feels the same. Yuno’s never felt the need to act on it before now, not when they just we _re_. Living, breathing in perfect unison was enough. But now the urge is there he can’t let it go and…

(Icarus kissed the sun)


End file.
